FIM-92 Stinger
The FIM-92 Stinger is a man-portable infrared homing anti-aircraft missile system produced by Raytheon Missile Systems. It has a range of 4,800 meters (15,700 ft) and can hit aircraft at altitudes up to 3,800 m (12,500 ft). It has been in service since 1981 and remains in use with the United States Armed Forces and with 30 other countries. It has been featured as a stationary anti-air emplacement in Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield Play4Free and as a portable weapon in Battlefield 3. Battlefield 2 The Stinger is featured in Battlefield 2 as a stationary anti-aircraft site with two missiles that lock on and track enemy aircraft. It is used by two factions, the United States Marine Corps and the European Union. It is capable of firing two missiles at a time, with an unlimited amount of reloads. Although the missiles can quickly take down an enemy aircraft, they are extremely weak against armor; around 12 missiles are needed to destroy a tank. It performs on par with the IGLA, and any differences between the two are purely cosmetic. Stinger HUD.jpg|The stinger HUD Stinger.jpg|The stinger site 800px-BF2StingerLinebacker.JPG|The FIM-92 (with 4 tubes) on a M6 Linebacker. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Stinger is featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as a stationary anti-aircraft site with two missiles that lock on and track enemy aircraft. Missiles are fired one at a time after a brief lock-on period during which the trigger must be held and the crosshair fixed on the target, with a total of 500 available missiles (although it is impossible to use all of them in a standard 20-minute round). The missiles can quickly take down an enemy helicopter with ease. It is possible, though difficult, for helicopters to avoid being destroyed by these missiles with evasive maneuvers, causing the missile to crash into the ground or a building. It cannot be used against ground targets. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the Stinger is featured on Oman. It performs identically to the Russian IGLA. It can shoot two missiles before reloading and is incredibly effective against enemy aircraft and helicopters after locking on to their infrared signature. If an enemy deploys flares, the missiles will try to follow after them and will miss their original target. The Stinger can even, to an extent, be used against ground targets such as tanks and infantry. However, it is very inaccurate unless locked on to aircraft and it is likely the user will miss their target as the missile starts to curve upward over time after fired. Stinger sight BFP4F.png|The sight of the Stinger. Stinger firing BFP4F.png|The Stinger when locked on to a target. Stinger BFP4F.png|Stinger in Play4Free Battlefield 3 The FIM-92 Stinger makes another appearance in Battlefield 3 as a man-portable weapon, so it can be fired from passenger seats of vehicles. Singleplayer The FIM-92 Stinger is available in the mission Rock and a Hard Place, where the player is required to down an attacking Su-25TM with it. Multiplayer The FIM-92 Stinger is unlocked for USMC Engineers at 3,000 Engineer score, along with the SA-18 IGLA used by the Russian Ground Forces. As a guided weapon, the Stinger can be hindered by Stealth or defeated by IR Flares. It requires clear line-of-sight in order to acquire weapon lock on enemy aircraft. Gallery battlefield-3-stinger-2-620x348.jpg|The FIM-92 Stinger in gameplay. battlefield-3-stinger-3.jpg|The FIM-92 Stinger's sights. stinger3drender.jpg|3D render of the FIM-92 Stinger. Videos 300px|Stinger 300px|Battlefield 3 FIM-92 STINGER, SA-18 «ИГЛА» References External links *FIM-92 Stinger on Wikipedia de:FIM-92 Stinger Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Anti Aircraft Vehicles Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Weapons